Army Of God
by Nightwingstar
Summary: We are Archangels, the army of God. The Church is planning a revolution, the ever forgiving God is a lie and they must correct it. They will bring back the God that smites and his army will be right behind him. AU
1. God's Child

There is no right time to publish this story, honestly there isn't and right now, this is probably the worst time EVER. My contemptment towards my church is put in here along with actual history facts, yay Mr. Khan! Like my other story (on Danny Phantom, Your Guardian Angel) I will be researching throughout this storyline.

_**DISCLAIMER! IMPORTANT! MUST READ: **_I DO NOT have anything against religion, I even LOVE to hear about other types of religion, HOWEVER this fit of contempt I have for MY church and MY church ONLY is due to a reason that will be stated in this chapter. Please do not tell me to love god because I care for him in my own way, in no way am I truly bashing the church, for I am only brining to light the history of the past.

* * *

**Army of God**

**_Chapter One: _**

**_God's Child _**

* * *

We have saved you, you will protect us. You will bring God to light. 

Were those the words they said?

I can't remember… there was always just cold…

The cold catacombs of the deceased as we were trained with staffs, shields, and guns.

May God's grace be with you. They would whisper as we lay bloodied on the ground. You have served God well, rest and you shall be forgiven.

I'm beginning to think I don't like God much anymore…

* * *

Max screamed out in pain as she slammed into the old limestone of the cold catacombs. The Priest stood in front of her a metal staff in his hand. He was smiling malevolently, his long fingers were wrapped tightly around it. 

"How will you save this world if you cannot defend yourself from God's Disciple?"

"My ass you God's Discipl-urk!" The metal staff pressed against her throat, choking her as she struggled for freedom.

"Sinful words, dear archangel. Confess your sins and God will save you, we will save you as we have before. Where would you be without the grace of God?" Unbearable memories came to mind of the young girl. She gritted her teeth and bowed her head as he loosened the staff.

"Dear heavenly father, I regret my sins against you." Max whispered. She jerked her head up quickly and roundhouse kicked the Priest, sending him flying onto the ground. He cackled, a deadly thrill on his features.

"Heaven has forgiven you to give you such strength! I have always known you were God's child!" The Priest struggled to his feet. "God's child will save us, as will her followers." In the blink of an eye the Priest brought the metal staff down upon Max's head and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious. "I will not lose to God's Child." He spat, leaving the cold and dark catacombs.

"I hate it down here." Angel whimpered as Fang bandaged Max's head. "Their thoughts are everywhere."

"Who's thoughts?" Nudge asked.

"Their thoughts…" Angel pointed to the skeletons several feet away. "They died a long time ago but their thoughts are imprinted in the walls."

"Angel, sweetie, I know you don't like them but – ugh" Max groaned, "I don't think we have much of a choice."

"What does he call you?" Iggy asked, changing the subject. "God's Child?"

"Shut up about that." Max growled as she attempted to sit up.

"God's Child is supposed to be lucky." Nudge stated.

"I hardly call that lucky." Gazzy scoffed, pointing to Max's wounded head.

"Oh haha." Max glared.

* * *

I hate that word. They schooled us in match, science, English, other languages, but most of all their religion. It is their religion we live by, this dangerous suffocating religion that rests on one word: 

Amen.

I hate that word. I'll say it over a thousand times a day. I hate that word. They told us what it means, the Priests, the nuns, bishops, and cardinals have all told us what it means. Amen means to obey God. It means "I am here for you Lord. I am your servant and you are my master. I would die for you Lord." Those are the words they said.

We cried out against those words once, the one time we were allowed above the cobble stone streets we asked what amen meant and a person said with the softest smile, "It means, 'we agree'." We cried to the Priests, the nuns, the bishops, and cardinals and they looked at us in disgust.

"We saved you!" They cried. "And you'll believe the word of a devil follower before us?" And we confessed against our sins.

The only other time we've been above the cobble stone streets is when we are helping out the church. Gazzy pulls the bells, Angel and Nudge greet the guests as Iggy, Fang, and I help the Priest with his mass. Afterwards we're shoved down below again.

And I hate it.

* * *

"Again!" The Priest roared as Max charged at him with a metal staff of her own. The metal made a resounding noise, echoing to almost every corner of the catacombs. 

"Not again!" Max roared through gritted teeth as she knocked the Priest of his feet.

* * *

"Get dressed." A bishop came down with clean robes. 

"Where's Fang?" Max's voice was more demanding than asking. "Where is he?"

"That is of none of your concern." The bishop replied curtly.

"He's every part of my concern!" Max snapped. "Tell me!"

"Child of God, listen to me, what we have done is for the good of the world." Max froze.

"What have you done to him?" Her voice was quiet and slow. "What did you do?" Max yelled. "Tell me!" She slammed the bishop against the wall, holding him against it by the scruff of his robe. She clutched it so tightly her knuckles were evidently white.

"Get dressed, Child of God, and you shall see." The bishop's voice was just as quiet.

* * *

"Children of God, for many yeas we have lived in darkness, in lies fed to keep you from leaving. But alas! You must know the truth about God, our ever forgiving savior's wishes have been ignored for centuries! We must correct it! We must teach the world to love God in his true form and not in the lies fed! Behold Lucifer!" The blue curtain behind the priest was pulled open and chained in midair was a dark boy, his black wings bloodied, his face pale, dark hair falling over his face. He was unconscious and blood dripped from his fingertips. The dark boy was chained where Jesus would hang on his cross over the chapel, high for the crowd to see. Gasps were thrown about and some terrified yells. "Yes! Lucifer lives! The fallen angel of God lives! We must keep him chained and if we ignore God's will any longer he will be set free and wreak havoc over our world so when Judgment Day comes no child can be saved! Let us follow God's will and keep Lucifer at bay!" A strangled cry was drowned out by a sea of cheers. 

Dressed in a dark cloak Max stood in the shadows. She was an archangel, bound by the church and she could not be set free. They had taken Fang without warning and now she saw what had become of him. She was crying. She wanted to free him. Her heart pounded and the metal candle stick she held clattered to the ground silencing those around her until all eyes fell upon her. "Let him down!" She yelled, sobs wracking her body. She ran towards the center of the church, unfastening her cloak and letting loose her wings. "I will save him!" She attempted to cut the iron chains with her bare hands as the crowd watched in awe. When she knew it was hopeless she wept, cradling Fang in her arms. He moan silently, just low enough for her to hear.

"Behold! Our first angel who will deliver us!" The Priest yelled pointing to Max. "She will keep Lucifer pure so one day he will be worthy to stand by God's side once again." Max now shook with anger. "Dear Angel, what have you to say?" The Priest gazed at her with threatening eyes.

"Do not be afraid." Max said in an eerily calm voice. "I will only hurt those who scorned against me." Her gaze locked on the Priest. The Priest smiled.

"Our Angel!" The Priest cried and the crowd repeated in a thunderous boom.

* * *

"God's Child, learn when to not interfere!" The Priest yelled as Iggy and I dressed Fang's wounds down in the catacombs. 

"I'll interfere when I want to interfere! He's my family not your toy!" I yelled back as Fang winced in pain when Iggy tightened a bandage.

"Is that what you think he is? A toy? He is a symbol to bring back the faith of others!"

"Liar! You're using him to as a THREAT to bring back the faith of others! Is this how the church works? Doing under handed deeds of the devil-!"

"Max!" Voices screamed. I slowly became aware of my throbbing head and side, looking around I saw the Priest with his metal staff out, a small bit of blood on the tip. I gazed down at my side and saw blood staining my shirt, I just can't go one day without doing that, now can I? I reached behind me to check my head and felt warm liquid tangling my hair, great, there too.

"Do NOT mistake the word of God as the deeds of the devil, child! What we do is for the goodness of the world so when it ends we shall all go to heaven!"

"You're hurting him, isn't that some sort of sin?" I asked in anger.

"Thou shall not kill, however he's not dead, is he?" The Priest looked smug. I lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar, my teeth bared at him.

"You think that's not killing him? Time kills, dear Priest, every second of our energy has a purpose and hurting him has wasted his. Do you think you're not killing him, creating wounds he was never supposed to have, taking time from his life? We're all being killed at this very moment, don't you think, every second that ticks by aren't we one more second to dying? But who controls our life, isn't it dear old God? Doesn't it mean that God goes against his damn commandments and kills people from the second their born?" I snapped.

"You DO NOT SPEAK OF GOD THAT WAY!" The Priest threw me back. I heard a snap in my arm as it collided with an archway. Great, another bone broken. I sat on the ground, my body refusing to stand up. Either the pain was really bad or my thoughts were running in crazed circles because tears began falling down my face.

"What if those wounds kill him on the inside? What if he becomes dead inside?" I asked in a quiet voice, my voice cracking at both of the 'what's'. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF HE DIES!" I screamed, glaring at the Priest through my tears. The Priest began laughing. "GOD WON'T FORGIVE YOU EITHER!"

"What do you know? How do you know God won't forgive me? That boy will still be living, still breathing and that's all that matters. You said 'if' God's Child, it is only an 'if' it may never come true but who will God believe in more, the idiot child he favors but does not discipline or his patient disciple who obeys his every word? A Father cannot always believe their daughter's words when one wiser than her is testifying against her." The Priest's cool gaze caught me off guard. "Clean up your mess, I have a mission for three of you tonight." The Priest's footsteps were haunting as they tapped lightly on the stone steps.

"Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, this is your mission tonight. I have to stay and watch over Fang and Nudge has to watch over me." Nudge was already walking towards me with a roll of gauze. Fang moaned again as Iggy tightened another bandage around his wrist.

"God's Child." I laughed lightly as Nudge cleaned the wound on my head. "I'm supposed to have all the luck in the world but…" I gazed at Fang, "what about those around me? The luck is only for me and no one else…" My voice grew so quiet until only Nudge could hear as she began wrapping my head. "What if he does die on the inside? How… how can we live with that?" A tear fell down my cheek and Nudge wiped it away.

"You can't cry Max, not right now, everyone's still shaken up from the Priest." Nudge tightened her lips shut before she could say anymore. But I knew she wanted to say more, it was more than just her blabber mouth that wanted to speak, she wanted to comfort me more but she would have ended up rambling off subject for hours only to sum it all up into three words for all the questions I asked: _I don't know…_

* * *

Concepts, theories, the Amen part was true. They taught me that, they burned it into my skull and I hate it. Flame all you want, I'm not atheist, I don't hold anything personal against God and all religions but the person who taught them to me. 

Ah, I have a Challenge for you: '_When the heart forgets, the body remembers', God's Child (who has all the luck in the world)_ **Those two concepts come from where? **(Come on manga/anime lovers) It's pretty easy if you're into the popular stuff. Here's a hint: Tsubasa (translate that from Japanese and/or look up a title with that as the first word) Oh so easy.

Press the purple/blue button that says 'review' or your computer will self destruct in five seconds :D

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


	2. Angel's Can't Remember

Hi, I'm in the process of borrowing a textbook from Mr. Khan (stated in previous stories and chapter) Augh, first day of school was a pain, I had to drive to school with a missing headlight, I can't talk smack about my car in a ten mile radius or it breaks down... On the plus side I did absolutely nothing for three periods (lunch, Steel Drums, and Band) Followed by health... ugh. Oh yeah, funny story, I'm going to play Steel Drums for a wedding reception... so hawiian shirt or coat and tie?

Did I constantly forget to mention? This is totally an **AU**.

_CHALLENGERS! _Thanks for participating!

_Myrah:_ Closest! In fact the characters are from Card Captor. And yes it is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle though the name may not really ring a bell... but you should read it, manga's help story juices flow (not that I'm twisting your arm, or anything)

**Griffon's Flight:** GodChild, no not really close, if it's a manga what's that about, well other than the title of course... But alas it's Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or TRC for short. Tsubasa means feather or wing, something like that...

**Disclaimer:** The Poem is mine, if someone uses it without my knowledge (aka steal), both of us will be unhappy campers so please tell me if you're going to use it :D

* * *

**Army of God**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Angel's Can't Remember **_

* * *

_I don't remember falling…  
Nor do I remember the way the wings felt beating against my back  
As I fell  
I don't remember the way the sun felt on my face  
Or the clouds flying out from beneath me._

_I don't remember my clothes turn from bright to dark  
But I remember the tears that ran down my face  
I remember crying…  
I remember asking why I could not stay up there…_

_I remember crying so well,  
For when I flapped my wings up  
I would only fall farther down…_

_I don't remember falling…  
But I do remember crying…  
I remember that so much…  
For I cried when I breathed my first breath…_

_I remember being small  
And being in a person's arms…_

_And then I could no longer remember,  
What happens up in the clouds._

Max snapped her eyes open, her breathing heavy, hot tears streaming down her face. It was freezing, even more so than normal but it didn't matter, not right now. Her arm was sticking up in the air, reaching towards the sky, towards the clouds. She curled into herself beneath the feeble covers, remembering when she was small and innocent.

* * *

"Eh, Max! You're still up!" Iggy was taken by surprise as he reached the bottom step of the catacomb, removing his black scarf. Angel and Gazzy were yawning, already asleep on their feet, two soft thuds were heard and the two were out. Iggy covered the siblings with a blanket before sitting in front of Max who sat leaning against the cold stone walls. 

Drip… drip-drip…

Iggy frowned, this wasn't the water in the distance… "What's wrong?" Iggy arched a brow, running a hand through his spiky strawberry blonde hair. He heard Max clenching her fists in her lap. He took her hands in his own and realized how much she was trembling. Iggy's eyes widened. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"How can we believe in something we've never seen? Why are we an army to something that's never existed? Supposedly I'm God's child, shouldn't I see him once in my life!"

"Shhhh." Iggy attempted to calm Max, feeling the flock stir. "Come with me." She trembled too much to stand. Iggy lifted her into his arms, easing the trembling to a bare minimum. "I can't really say much for that, Max. You'll have to keep in mind we're in an even plane within these catacombs but where there's light, I'm still blind." Iggy set Max down on a boulder, her looked at her with a smile, knowing well Max could still see in the darkness. "As for God's Child, a father should visit his kid at least once, maybe he's too afraid to see you, wondering if you'll forgive him even if he's forgiven you a thousand times."

"You're saying I was born from God."

"For the most part, yes, but tell me your nightmare." Iggy sat on a similar boulder across from Max.

"What?"

"Come on, you only stay up late if you have something on your mind. You were dead asleep when Gazzy, Angel, and I left on the mission."

"How did that go, by the way?"

"Don't change the subject. Tell me."

Max shifted uncomfortably, debating whether or not she should tell her dream to Iggy. There were so many insecurities. "I don't remember."

"Liar, you remember the dream, you wouldn't be shifting around like that if you didn't."

"No, that's not it!" Panic filled Max's body. "In my dream I don't remember! I don't remember my wings beating against my back, the sun on my face, or, or, or what happens there –" Tears began to stream Max's face again, Iggy could feel the strain in her voice, the panic and fear that flooded through her. "I can only remember crying. Crying and asking why I couldn't stay up there."

"Where is there?"

"I don't remember!" Why was it so frightening to not remember? Max's head throbbed and her hands clutched it tightly, she doubled over herself, why was she trying so hard to remember? It was just a dream right?

"Max! It was just a nightmare, get over it!" Strong hands were shaking her but she paid no mind for her head seemed on the verge of exploding.

Wouldn't it be frightening to forget the most important part of your life?

* * *

"Report!" Max's voice was strong and commanding. She was kneeling beside a gargoyle, hunched in the exact position, hardened eyes staring at the city streets below. 

"Dandy." Iggy replied sarcastically.

"Almost fell off but here!" Nudge grinned from the hunched position next to another gargoyle.

"Here!" Gazzy and Angel piped together.

Here… Fang's fingers touched Max's shoulder. She nearly shivered at the touch and her eyes began to fill with tears threatening to spill. It wasn't fair, they took it all away from him. Max willed the tears away, the hardened expression back in place.

"Does everyone remember the mission?" Max asked, surveying the busy streets below.

"Take back the painting that belongs to the church, bash up the museum that stole it from them, grab some food, go back home." Max flinched at the last word Nudge said.

"So he did send it." Max frowned, squinting at a large building hundreds of meters away. Helicopters and search lights were all around, even a large crowd was around the building waiting.

"Sent what?" Nudge asked, looking ahead. "Helicopters, search lights, a mob with pitchforks, oh hey! They do have pitchforks!" Max rolled her eyes.

"The Priest is playing good Samaritan and gave a tip to the authorities we'd be coming. 'All a part of training' he said." The frown deepened.

"Oooo, what are we known as?"

"What else? The Army Of God."

* * *

"Wonderful." The Priest grinned at our success. The painting took up a whole wall in the catacombs, it was a pain to get down here dry and undamaged. "I do hope you'll understand if I take," the Priest made a disgusted face, "Fang, for our press meeting tomorrow." 

"Not without me." I glared. "If he gets taken away from the flock I have to be with him at all times."

"A bodyguard?" The Priest chuckled. "So be it, you're needed as well."

* * *

Fang watched Max from a darkened corner of one of the finest rooms hidden within the church. Her calm expression nerved him, for only hours ago she was filled with anger. She sat still in the middle of the room in what seemed an expensive wooden chair with red silk covering the cushions. She was motionless, her hands laid gently in her lap, her legs crossed like a princess, only around the ankles yet her expression was so blank. 

Max stared at nothing and yet at him at the same time. The calmness nerved him though he never let it show. How many hours has she sat still like a porcelain doll? How long has it been since her brown eyes last disappeared beneath her lids?

"I think I've learned it by now." Max's voice carried through the luxurious room. "Your movements and gestures, I've gotten the hang of it. I'm still learning though. Like right now, you're asking why I'm not moving and why I'm not sleeping…" Fang watched as Max's gaze softened. "I'm afraid I can't fall asleep. It's not like I don't want to it just I can't decide if that dream will be the same as last nights. And even more, I can't decide whether or not that dream was in fact a dream or a nightmare." Nightmare? "Not remembering is frightening but I suppose I'll manage, just like I'm managing right now my no longer talkative friend." The soft smile was anything but comforting.

"Get some rest, they won't dare harm you here."

* * *

She became the still porcelain doll when the sun filtered through the room, women came in with a crème dress and cloak along with many tools that looked like torture devices. Max didn't move a centimeter as the women pulled on her hair and added a pale substance to her face, she didn't make fuss as the women messed with her feet and hands or when they had me turn away as they changed her. I felt her heart telling me all the while, I'm doing this for you…

* * *

An angelic face in a sea of sinners, it is no wonder why the world flocks to Max. Her crème cloak barely drags against the floor, her dirty blonde hair pulled high, her bangs curled to cradle her face. Her off-white choker held a silver cross and sheer crème sleeves made her seem untouchable. Max greeted everyone with a kind and courteous smile, laughing gently when one told a joke and stayed silent when one spoke. A perfect lady, moreover, a perfect angel. 

"There you are!" Max's blissful laughter caused the people around her to watch in awe. Fang was silent, leaning against a pillar. Her wore black steel toed boots with black pants, chains dangling from the belt loops, a black satin shirt rolled up to his elbows revealing part of a newly formed scar on his forearm. "You look like you're about to kill someone." Max whispered low enough for only Fang to hear. Fang blinked in recognition.

Fang's apathetic face was thought full of anger at the surrounding people. His expression seemed like he hated everyone and even more so, his demeanor wanted no one to touch Max. Though, no one would touch her, for she gave off a demeanor so heavenly no one dared to touch someone so pure.

"Is he really the devil?" People whispered as Max greeted everyone with a smile, one hand in Fang's. "He seems like a normal teen…"

A young boy, nearly five walked up to Fang and Max, tears in his light blue eyes. He was dressed up but distressed. With a small trembling hand he reached up to tug on Fang's shirt only to find himself in Max's arms. "Please don't touch my friend, he's very fragile, just like you, he might cry." Max smiled at the boy. "Pray tell, why are you crying?"

"I can't find my Mommy." The boy mumbled out. Max held the boy closer to herself, nodding her head once at Fang to have him find a safe corner to not be disturbed.

"We'll find her, I bet you I know your Mommy. Let me guess, she likes to smile when she sees you, take you in her arms and hug you like no tomorrow, she has an adorable face like you and beautiful hair like you, am I correct?" The boy nodded, his eyes wide with amazement, the tears slowing. "I bet she sings too." The boy nodded again. "Oh darling child, one whom lost their way, I've come to take you home, so you may be safe and play. Your mother's arms will greet you, her lips a gentle smile, you'll give her hugs and kisses, and she'll be laughing all the while." Max sang quietly as she made her way through the crowd to a woman she had seen the boy with only an hour before. "Your son has been missing you." Max smiled, transferring the boy into his mother's arms. "If you'll excuse me." She curtsied before turning in search of Fang.

In an instant Fang was beside her and they began heading towards the stage. News cameras were beginning to show up, along with reporters and priests. The Priest was in the center of the priests as he headed towards the stage, greeting all those around him. When he reached the microphone he raised his hands and the audience fell silent.

"Welcome, thank you for attending an important day in history. During the age of reform the Bible was reformed in a way so God is always forgiving, however, that is not the case. The God whom gave us salvation, who gave us Jesus, and our blessed Virgin Mary, is not the God we read in the scriptures today. From heaven God sent us an angel," The Priest gestured towards Max and Max unfastened her cloak before curtsying, her wings spreading across the stage.

"Do not be afraid." Max told the audience with a gentle gaze.

"An angel whom will save us on judgment day, for she will lead us to read the proper scriptures instead of the lies spoken in major churches today." The crowd began to murmur, doubting the Priest. "This angel is already saving us as we speak!" The Priest cried out to hush the crowd. "Standing before you now is Lucifer, God's fallen angel!" The Priest pointed towards Fang, his expression seemingly filled with hate. "Our angel will save him so he may one day stop his madness and be able to sit beside God once again." The Priest turned to grab Fang but Max was in front of him.

"Do not touch him, he is my friend. In the heavens he kept me safe and pure, it is my chance to do the same thing. He cannot be touched by anyone but the holy trinity and the angels." Max's gaze hardened as she kept Fang out of people's reach. "I wish to save him from the evils of this world, may God give me strength."

"Amen." Max inwardly flinched as some of the audience uttered the word.

* * *

Are you happy? I became the angel you wanted the world to see. The newscasters have caught me on tape, they've labeled my best friend as an enemy, what more could you want? What more could you possibly want?! Oh yeah, of course, world domination as the Pope. You've told the 'army' that a thousand times. When will this 'party' end anyway? You've had your fun, now let me be. 

I greet more guests with Fang, a kind flawless smile makes everyone keep their distance. I don't want anyone to touch him, he's still hurt from that beating, physically and mentally. I don't want humans to touch him, they'll spread the mental pain, for it was humans who beat him.

* * *

Iggy wondered as he walked down the stone steps to the catacombs, when had they become something else entirely? They were no longer humans, no they were better than the people who made nothing but mistakes. They were not pure animals nor angels... what were they? And even more, why were they raised in such a way? Iggy remembered the lessons, how humanity was dirt and the humans polluted the land God gave them. They were not angel's, their wings were proof of it, somehow his family became it's own species before him... How was that possible?

* * *

Done. That poem, written by me, with the thought of Maximum Ride in my mind. Unfortunatley this was written almost a year ago but there was never a story for this poem. It's how babies are born in my eyes... Spoiler: One Chapter (I'm not saying when) will be called, _We Were Lies_. Think what you will. 

Challenge: **_How do you think you were born?_** Or rather, _**how do you want to believe you were born?**_

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


End file.
